Sehnsucht
by Cara2
Summary: Wie lange kann man lieben, ohne es zeigen zu dürfen? Wie lange kann man ohne Hoffnung leben, ohne Liebe? Slash HP/RW


Diese Kurzfic widme ich Nake. Sorry das ich dich in letzter Zeit so vernachlässigt habe... Freunde?  
  
Großgeschriebene Worte bezeichnen den Angebeteten. Denke das ist leicht ersichtlich. Oder?  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehnsucht  
  
  
  
Der Mond schien hell durch die bunten Fenster, tauchte das Zimmer in ein unwirkliches Licht. Es herrschte eine Stille, die nicht unangenehm war und der warme Wind strich durch die Gängen des uralten Gemäuers. Es war eine malerische Nacht - eine Nacht für Verliebte...  
  
Ein jeder in Hogwarts schlief tief und fest, selbst aus den Kerkern erschall kein Laut. Es war friedlich. Nur hier war Jemand wach. Der junge Mann saß auf seinem Bett, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen. Tränenblind starrte er zum Bett seines Nachbarn. Längst war sein Pyjamaoberteil durchnässt, seine Augen gerötet. Von Zeit zu Zeit erklang ein leises Wimmern, als würde eine unbegreifliche Qual sein Herz zerreißen. Schutzsuchend, tröstend umschlang er sich selbst, und die Tränen liefen ungehindert weiter.  
  
Wie viele Nächte lag er schon wach? Wie oft hatte hier gesessen und IHN angesehen... voller Sehnsucht, ohne Hoffnung. Um das heftige Aufschluchzen zu unterdrücken biss er sich fest auf die Unterlippe. Ignorierte das Blut, das einen feinen Rinnsal zu seinem Kinn zog.  
  
Schon seit einem Jahr wusste er es. Wusste, das er IHN so viel mehr liebte, als er durfte. Träumte am helllichten Tag von einer Liebe, die es nie geben würde. Und verzweifelte zusehends an der Realität. Sie waren schon so lange Freunde, unzertrennlich, unantastbar in ihrer Loyalität füreinander. Sah ER denn nicht, das es soviel mehr war als dies?  
  
Es war so schwer zu lachen, zu scherzen - und dabei vor Schmerz fast zu vergehen. Er wollte sich verkriechen. Irgendwo, nur weit weg von IHM. Vielleicht würde seine unselige Passion vergehen? Vielleicht konnte er irgendwo wieder glücklich werden? Er glaubte es nicht wirklich. Sein Glück lag nicht weit von ihm entfernt.  
  
Die Mondstrahlen zeichneten weich die Züge des Jünglings nach. ER erschien ihm unendlich schön, begehrenswert. Wie Elfenbein schimmerte die zarte Haut und der rosige Mund war leicht geöffnet. Sanft entströmte ihm das Lebenselixier. Feine schwarze Strähnen umspielten die makellose Stirn, zeichneten sanft das Muster jener Narbe nach.  
  
Wie oft hatte er es IHM schon sagen wollen? Seinen Gefühlen endlich Ausdruck verleihen und nicht mehr jede Handlung, jede Berührung ängstlich zensieren. Er wollte nicht länger in der Angst leben, alles zu verlieren. IHN zu verlieren. Obgleich der Schmerz fast unerträglich war, mied er IHN nicht. Suchte weiter seine Nähe, verbrachte seine ganze Freizeit mit IHM. Feuerte IHN an, wenn er auf der Suche nach dem goldenen Schnatz durch die Lüfte sauste. Brütete bis tief in die Nacht mit IHM über ihren Hausaufgaben und lauschte wie gebannt einem jeder seiner Worte. Er verehrte IHN. ER war sein ganzes Leben!  
  
Warum merkte ER es denn nicht? Konnte ER wirklich so blind für das Leid seines besten Freundes sein? Warum wunderte es IHN nicht, wenn er voller Sehnsucht seinen süßen Duft tief einatmete, sich ergötze an den Strahlen seiner Smaragdaugen? Wie konnte ER es nicht bemerken?  
  
Und wenn er IHM eine seidige Strähne aus der Stirn strich, liebevoll, trotz der großen Hände... wenn er IHN tröstend in seinen starken Armen hielt, weil ER vor Trauer nicht weiter gehen konnte... zählte das alles nichts?  
  
Dennoch stach ein Mädchen ihn aus! Sie tat nichts für IHN! Ignorierte IHN, spielte die dummen Mädchenspiele und verletzte, betrog IHN. Er würde so etwas niemals tun, er liebte wahrhaftig von ganzem Herzen.  
  
Wütend, ob dieser Ungerechtigkeit, wischte er sich die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Hatte er IHN denn nicht verdient? War er es nicht wert? Unsicher taumelnd krabbelte er zum Fußende seines Bettes, sein Blick fest auf die Traumgestalt gelegt.  
  
Als DESSEN leises Aufseufzen erklang hielt er ängstlich inne. Wie hätte er auch erklären können, warum er mitten in der Nacht in seinem Bett kniete, andächtig SEINE Schönheit bewundernd? Doch sein Liebster drehte sich nur leicht und die Decke rutschte weiter über seinen flachen Bauch. Das Bedürfnis einfach aufzustehen, zu IHM hinzugehen, endlich alle Wünsche ausleben... es zerriss ihn fast. Nur einmal! Nur ein einziges Mal wollte er die Wärme SEINER Haut unter den groben Fingern spüren, einmal nur, ohne Scham und Scheu die sanften Züge mit den Lippen berühren...  
  
Ohne es zu wollen, strich seine Zunge über die rauen Lippen. Er sehnte sich so. Sein ganzes Wesen, sein ganzes Sein drehte sich nur noch um diesen jungen Mann. Ohne zu zögern würde er sein Leben geben, für einen Kuss von seinem zarten Mund. So gerne wollte er die Feuchtigkeit SEINES Gaumens erkunden.  
  
Die Qual ließ ihn wimmernd aufkeuchen. Seine Hände krallten sich hilflos in seine Bettwäsche. Nur einmal, hämmerte es in seinem Kopf. Kein anderer Gedanke hatte mehr Platz, nur dieses eine Mal! Dafür würde er alles geben...  
  
Seine Beine zitterten, als er vorsichtig aufstand und sich dem anderen Bett näherte. Sie wollten ihn kaum tragen. Am Bettpfosten blieb er stehen, es war wie jede Nacht zuvor, wie jede Nacht seit mehr als einem Jahr. Wie lange noch mochte er diese Leidenschaft und Liebe ertragen? Wann würde er daran zu Grunde gehen?  
  
Der Atem ging flach in seiner Brust, schmerzte bei jedem neuen Zug. Wie gebannt betrachtete er seinen Engel, seinen innigsten Traum. Ohne es zu wollen, streckte sich seine Hand jenem unschuldigen Gesicht entgegen. Fast schon konnte er die Alabasterhaut unter seinen Fingern spüren, schon fast strich der warme Atem über seine empfindsamen Nerven... nur noch ein Stückchen, nur noch ein bisschen mehr... OH bitte, bitte. Nur ein wenig mehr!  
  
In diesem Moment öffneten sich flatternd die makellosen Lider und strahlende Smaragde fingen sein Bild ein.  
  
"Ron? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"  
  
ER klang müde, in keinster Weise beunruhigt oder gar verängstigt. Wie besorgt und liebevoll seine Stimme schwang...  
  
So nah! Wie gebannt blickte er in das geliebte Gesicht, sah von den schönen Augen hinab zu SEINEM roten Mund. Der Knabe im Bett setzte sich verwirrt auf. SEINE Hand griff suchend ans Nachtkästchen. Doch noch bevor er seine Brille erreichen konnte, wurde sie ihm liebevoll und vorsichtig entwendet.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Ron! Fehlt dir etwas?"  
  
Eine leichte Panik schwang in der samtigen Stimme mit. Doch der Mann schüttelte nur traurig lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
  
  
"Nein. Ich habe gefunden, was mir fehlte."  
  
  
  
Damit beugte er sich über den verstört blickenden Freund und bevor dieser reagieren konnte, hörte er ihn noch einmal bekümmert flüstern.  
  
"Verzeih..."  
  
  
  
ENDE 


End file.
